kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuna Inuzuka
|nickname = Guard Dog (by Hasuki) Inuzuka's Watchdog (by Maru) Shumio |gender = Female |age = 15-16 (Main Story) 22 (Wedding time-skip) |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = Black Doggy House |occupation = Stewardess for Inuzuka House (Former) Student (Former) Prefect (Former) Policewoman |relatives = Shiba Inuzuka (Adoptive Father/Uncle; deceased) Chiwa Inuzuka (Adoptive Mother/Aunt) Airu Inuzuka (Adoptive Brother/Cousin) Romio Inuzuka (Adoptive Brother/Cousin) |manga = Chapter 48 }} |Inuzuka Shuna}} is the adopted sister/cousin of Romio and Airu Inuzuka and is a member of the Black Doggy House. She is also the "Inuzuka Household's" Servant. Appearance Shuna is a teenage girl with long black hair, usually tied up in a ponytail. She wears a hairpin given to her by Romio when she was younger. She is noted to be attractive by Kento Tosa and Eigo Kohitsuji, as well as a few other boys. Her outfit consists of traditional clothes. After enrolling in Dahlia Academy, she now wears the Black Dog's uniform, with longer skirt. Personality Shuna is usually calm. However, whenever someone insults, harms or seduce Romio, she's willing to do anything, by any means necessary, to protect Romio. Plot Romeo, Hasuki, And Touwa ~ Main article: Chapter 49 ~ Shuna’s first appearance was when she was waiting for Inuzuka to return home. When he arrived, she gave him a formal welcome even though he told her not to. She also greeted Julio who was going to spend the night here. She carried Inuzuka's and Julio’s bags and brought Inuzuka to the room where he was going to offer his incense to his dead father. She will prepare the bath-house first, but she teased Inuzuka if she could wash his back which made Julio (Persia) look disgusted at him. She then left the room. When she was away, she heard a noise from the backyard. She looked at it and it was Hasuki who she thought was bothering Inuzuka. She then threw a broom between them and broke a pillar. After this, she grabbed a naginata. She began to attack Hasuki, but Inuzuka helped her escape. He then hit Shuna for troubling Hasuki. She left the room afterward. After the bath is ready, she told both Inuzuka and Julio to go in. Inuzuka told her they shouldn’t. Shuna was getting suspicious why they shouldn’t since one of the rules of the Inuzuka house is to bath together to deepen their relationship. This rule is created by Inuzuka’s father. Shuna was wondering why they are hesitating so much. She began to suspect that Julio is a girl. With no other options, Inuzuka and Julio went to the bath together. Romio and the Freshmen 1, 2 & 3 ~ Main article: Chapter 50, Chapter 51 & Chapter 52 ~ Inuzuka and Julio were in the bath together by Shuna. She then entered the bath-house and asked if the water is alright. She noticed that Inuzuka was there, but Julio wasn't. Inuzuka told her that he already left. She suddenly heard a female noise coming from behind Inuzuka. Inuzuka told Shuna to leave since he wanted some privacy. Shuna understood and closed the door to leave. She reopened it as she forgot the bucket she brought in. However, she saw a western girl in the bath. Believing she is a spy, she grabbed a weapon from a hidden door and attacked her, but she managed to escape through the door. Shuna went to chase her. Once she opened the door, she found Julio in the room. She looked around as the girl was nowhere to be seen. Inuzuka said to Shuna to change as her clothes are currently wet due to the bath. After her change, she went out of patrol to search for the blonde girl. She swore to protect Inuzuka and Julio at all costs. When she touched her head, she realized her pin is missing. Instead of finding the spy, she decided to search for it. Inuzuka went out to ask what she was doing. She told him that she lost her hairpin. Inuzuka said he found it in the changing room and returned it to her. She was relieved since this is so important to her because Inuzuka gave it to her. He couldn’t recall doing that, much to her shock. She changed the topic by saying she had something important to tell him. Before she could say it, the phone rang, so Shuna went to answer it. It’s Inuzuka’s mother saying she can’t return home tonight. The next day, the three of them went to Touwa’s capital. Since this is Julio’s first time here, Shuna will be guiding him today. After seeing the Sky-Tower, the three of them are planning to go to their next destination. Suddenly, a car almost ran into Inuzuka and Julio with a rude driver. He spat his gum into Inuzuka’s face and drove away. Inuzuka told them to forget about him, but Shuna didn't allow that. She then went to chase the driver and punished him for what he has done. She managed to punish the driver, but she overdid it. Two police officers saw the case and brought the two of them to the police station. After being interrogated, she wanted to end her life after causing trouble for Inuzuka. Julio managed to knock some sense into her. Julio was curious why she protects Inuzuka that much and asked if she is in love with him. Shuna replied that it isn’t the reason. She owned debt to the Inuzuka family, especially to Inuzuka. She told Julio that her family was poor and could barely take care of her. But then the master of the branch accepted Shuna as a servant. While she devoted herself to that kindness, there were times she couldn’t see herself being with a family, so she cried alone. However, Inuzuka gave her a gift which is a hairpin. He said he was just giving a present to his little sister. It was a clumsy act of kindness, but for the first time, she felt like she was part of the Inuzuka family. That’s why Inuzuka is like a brother to her and a person she wants to protect with everything she has. However, she keeps troubling Inuzuka instead. She couldn’t tell Inuzuka yesterday, but she’s planning to leave the Inuzuka household. She will explain the rest of the details when Inuzuka comes back. In the meantime, she went to search for a taxi. Shuna wasn’t able to find a taxi and apologizes. What Inuzuka was actually mad about was to fix her habit and not to go berserk again. Shuna promises she won't. After that, Maru, Tosa, and Kohitsuji bump into Inuzuka on purpose. Shuna tried to defend him, but Inuzuka told her not to. She keeps resisting being berserk that she even has tears of blood. Without being able to control herself, she snapped. She charged to attack Maru, but Julio grabbed her from behind. While she tried to free herself, Maru was mad at Inuzuka that this wasn’t part of the deal. Maru doesn’t understand the Inuzuka family and adds that Inuzuka, his brother and Shuna were just weird. Inuzuka couldn’t care less about what he said to him or his brother except when it comes to Shuna. Shuna then giggles since Inuzuka told her not to get mad when something happens to him, but he was angry when someone was badmouthing her. She then asks what's going on here after listening to what Maru said earlier. Inuzuka then explains that he was just testing her to resist while he’s in trouble. Shuna understands the situation but doesn’t understand what’s the purpose of this. Inuzuka told her is to change her mind from leaving the Inuzuka family. It seems that Inuzuka has misunderstood a little. When she was about to leave the Inuzuka family, she will enroll at Dahlia Academy Boarding School. She chooses that school since she could be closer to Inuzuka while protecting him. She was also jealous that Inuzuka told her all the fun things when he was there last year, so she wants to experience the same things he does. Romio and the Freshmen 1, 2 & 3 ~ Main article: Chapter 70, Chapter 71 & Chapter 72 ~ Shuna finally came to Dahlia Academy Boarding School. After filling the paperwork, she went to Inuzuka’s room. Inuzuka almost forgot that Shuna would be studying here. Shuna was too used to being his servant that she tried to clean Inuzuka’s room and even thought about making him tea. He told her not to and that she should live as a normal student here. Shuna doesn’t know how to become a student since this is her first time being one, so Inuzuka gave her examples: to make friends and to study. Speaking of friends, Shuna happily asked where Julio would be. Julio, who was Persia, is supposed to be in high school this year, but Inuzuka’s high school uniform is too big for her. Inuzuka said that Julio has repeated a year. Shuna is shocked, but at least he is still in the academy. It’s getting late, so Inuzuka opened his door telling Shuna to go back to her room. However, there were a bunch of Black Dogs in front of his room who tried to hear their conversations. Inuzuka asked them what are they doing here, so they answered they saw a pretty freshman entering his room. When Inuzuka introduced Shuna to them, Tosa and Kohitsuji immediately realized she was the Inuzuka Household's strongest servant. They then hide behind Maru who’s also afraid of her but doesn’t want to admit it. Before a fight break loses, Inuzuka stops Shuna. She apologized for this habit of hers. Inuzuka bumped out since he also couldn’t fix his habit of being closer with the new freshmen. Shuna is also in their class, but she is concerned if she can make friends with them. Inuzuka said to leave it to him and that it's time to help his little sister out. The next day, Inuzuka invited the freshmen to the cherry blossom trees. They were about to leave until Inuzuka opened up his shirt and stripped. He tried to make a joke but instead freaked the freshmen out. The freshmen wanted to leave, but Inuzuka said he was just trying to introduce his little sister who is their classmate. Kougi understood the situation, so he sat down for Shuna's sake. The rest of the freshmen also stayed. Shuna went to introduce herself, but she gave off a formal pose. Everyone is dumbstruck. They believe she was doing a gag, so they think she’s funny and they all get along with her. Shuna managed to fit in with them and it’s all thanks to Inuzuka. Because she now sees the beauty of being in this academy. The Black Dogs were having fun until the White Cats showed up. Persia, who was in charge of the group, was also trying to make them see the cheery blossom, but she didn't know that Inuzuka's group was also there. Shuna believed she saw her somewhere before, but she couldn't recall she was the blonde girl back at Touwa. With both dorms seeing each other, they were about to fight until Inuzuka and Persia decided for a badminton match. Somehow, both dorms play the game and not willing to lose. During the badminton, Shuna can't allow herself to fail in front of Inuzuka and hit the ball with all her strength, though it comes back by Ameria Curl. Kougi, who isn't playing, talked to himself that everyone is being fooled by Inuzuka's plan. He then noticed two White Cats students planning something. After the match was over, the White Cats won. However, Kougi was rushing through the White Cats, aiming to hit someone. Ameria thought that he wants a fight and took him on until Inuzuka stopped her, letting Kougi go. Kougi was rushing is because two White Cats students threw a bottle at one of the female Black Dogs. He and Persia managed to punish them afterward. After everything was settled, Inuzuka was asked to pick weeds as punishment because he made the fight back then looked like it was from his orders. Shuna asked Kougi to come with her to see Inuzuka, but he was hiding behind a tree. Inuzuka and Shuna start to have a conversation about how Inuzuka enjoys battles that don't evolve fighting. He wanted to teach the freshmen that there are more interesting battles than fights. Kougi then came out of hiding and said to Inuzuka he is fine the way he is while calling him "Mr. Guide". Romio, Shuna And The Election Poster ~ Main article: Chapter 79 ~ During the month of May, the list of candidates is already out. There are still two weeks left before the voting day. Everyone was wondering whom they would vote. Shuna heard some students badmouthing Inuzuka which she shut them out, though she was a little worried about Inuzuka. She then went to Inuzuka’s room to visit him. When she opens the door, Inuzuka scared Shuna with a scary smile. He explains that he was just trying to take a picture for his election poster. However, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t get the right one because he keeps getting nervous and his face tenses up. Shuna then insists to help. She was glad that she could help Inuzuka but was also worried she will feel alone when Inuzuka reaches his goal. Besides, they both work together to find the right poster for him, but so far they couldn’t find the right one. Inuzuka then discourages himself that he can’t be a Prefect if he can’t even make a simple poster, but Shuna suggests taking a picture outside. When they were out trying to take the photo, some White Cats went to bother them. Shuna was pissed trying to shut them up, but Inuzuka told her to ignore them. They then stole the camera and ran away. Inuzuka was so mad that he wanted to beat every single one of them, but he promised to not get into meaningless fights. He told Shuna the same thing, but she said she couldn’t obey that order as she already snapped. After this, she rushed to the White Cats earlier. Once she found them, she beat two of them all in a flash. She was about to finish off the last person, but she missed on purpose. She would usually beat them into a pulp, but since Inuzuka is enduring, so will she. Although, she wants them to take back at everything they said about Inuzuka. She tells them that he is working hard to change the academy and then screams saying she guarantees he will be a Prefect, but the person passed out due to being traumatized. Inuzuka then appeared behind her. She expected him to be angry since she went wild, but instead, he was kinda surprised. The way she talked about him make Inuzuka believe she grew up. Shuna then asked why does he want to be a Prefect in the first place. There are a lot of reasons for that, but the point is that he loves this academy and wants to change it so others can enjoy it too. While saying this, he put a happy smile on his face which Shuna took the photo to shoot right away. She managed to take a perfect picture of Inuzuka for his election photo. On this day, the "Don't mess with Inuzuka Shuna" became an unspoken rule among the White Cats. Romio and the Servant Wars 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 99 ~ Shuna went to see Inuzuka at his office. However, he was too busy with Prefect work and told her to talk with him next time. She then went to hang out with Kougi and Ameria. They noticed she was sulking, so they asked what’s wrong. She explained that Inuzuka was too busy that she was mad that she can’t make herself useful to him. She started to feel lonely and the fact he already has a girlfriend means she can’t enter his room anymore. Ameria wanted to hang out with Persia, too but she’s also busy with work. Kougi also felt the same way since he couldn’t meet with her sister recently, causing Shuna and Ameria to remark on his sister complex, which embarrasses him. Shuna then came up with an idea: becoming their Servants. They went to the office to talk to them about it, though Shuna wanted to show them they were cut out for the job. Fortunately, Persia let the freshmen help them out with the matter they are doing right now. They are planning to a school excursion to the West. Usually, the past excursion has planned to go to their own country, but this time they're making it a combined trip. They needed to secure accommodation for all 200 second-year students who are going, to get the Housemasters’ approval and to book a cruise and arrange for transport. And it's just the first stage. Despite how though their work is, Shuna, Kougi, and Ameria wanted to do this for them and to prove they are fit for becoming their Servants and went off. The three of them split to do their things. Shuna was in charge of the accommodation arrangement. She went to Dahlia Street at the DTB center, though there weren’t any hotels with vacancies that could fit 200 people at once. Shuna then keep trying to convince them to look for one but they told her to give it up. It’s not a good idea to bring Touwa people to the West in the first place. During the sports festival, people didn't like the idea of mixed teams. She then heard two men saying the one who arranged the festival must be an idiot. Pissed, she kicked the stool chair to the ceiling, stating she saw a bug and threateningly ask about the idiot as the men are scared. Shuna returns to the academy along with Kougi and Ameria who also couldn’t do their task. Leon, Scott and Aby return to the office and successfully did all the jobs which Shuna, Kougi, and Ameria were supposed to do. It turns out they use the Dahlia Academy Education Center in the West where students could there even Black Dogs. Scott and Aby also did Kougi's and Ameria' s tasks. They then showed off that this is just another day at work and they are Prefects. They look amazing, but Shuna, Kougi, and Ameria feel annoyed. They were depressed, saying they can’t be their Servants at this rate, though there is still another task they could do. They need another 100 signatures for those who are going for the trip. They find hope again because this is their chance to make a comeback. The freshmen went to look for second-year who are interested in going for the trip. The three of them did a great start, but after that, everyone keeps ignoring them. Things aren’t looking good for them, but Kougi can’t blame them. He was also wondering why would they go to the West in the first place. This plan was flawed from the start. Shuna doesn’t know the reason why, but Inuzuka must have a reason for it. Soon after, she figures it out why. Later on, they went back to the office and has finished their mission with 150 signatures. Inuzuka, Hasuki, and Persia were surprised by the results. They accomplished it because the three of them went in front of both dorms and made a speech there. They explained why it’s important for them to go to the West. There was resistant at first, but later a crowd is formed and gave them 150 signatures. The Prefects were proud of them and the three of them have become their Servants. Shuna was happy and wanted both dorms to go to Touwa next year for their excursion school trip. So that she can make it a reality, Shuna wants to aim to be a Prefect just like Inuzuka. Trivia * She is one of the few characters to scare Maru. * She shares her cousins' great physical strength, as she is able to perform extraordinary feats of strength. Category:Black Doggy House Category:Prefect Category:Touwa Category:Female